A document editor may be a computer application executable by a computing device to create, view, and modify (or edit) digital content (e.g., text, image(s), tables, charts, spreadsheets, etc., or a combination thereof) included in a digital document. In some cases, a document editor application may be a static application installed on a computing device for use with a plurality of documents (or files) stored on the computing device, and may implement a large collection of functions that enable a user to perform a wide variety of actions on the files.